


Spy

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: It didn't take much to convince Bartleby to tell the freedom fighters info about Robotnik and his plan of using the aristocrats. Giving them money for tools and weapons to take Robotnik down, as long as it was in favor of keeping his wife alive.





	Spy

The plan was simple; familar as they had done the same constant times in the past so why was this time any different. What was holding them up? Standing in a darkened grimy alleyway Bartleby clothed in a black sweatshirt a few sizes too big as it engulfed his being. In hand was a suitcase, thick in width and long in height, he held it tightly with both hands as its contents weighed heavily. He kept an ear out for any danger waiting impatiently for his guest to arrive. Minutes passed and he was thinking of turning back till a wave of wind swished over him, turning his face away then turning back revealed his late visitor. 

"Sorry I'm late, had a run in with a couple swat bots"  
Bartleby frowned, "Are they close?"  
Shaking his head Sonic opened his messenger bag strapped across his chest.   
"It was a ways down" Bartleby sighed in relief "How's Sonia?" unlocking the case Bartleby tipped its contents into the messenger. Wads of money weighted Sonics bag down, he adjusted it for easier running access  
"She's okay, no matter how many times you ask its still the same answer".

 

"Can never be too careful, tell her-" Bartleby's voice faltered near the end a saddened look upon his face "I know, she said for me to tell you her too" Sonic interrupted "See you next week" Bartleby nodded in agreement. Watching as Sonic retrieved a slip of paper out the bags smaller pocket and gave it to the other. Its contents the location of their next meeting spot "Yeah, I'll see you later, thanks" "No problem Sonic I'm just trying to help" 

Closing the case Bartleby waited in the ally for a few more minutes after Sonic then left a loving smile on his face.


End file.
